1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computers, and more particularly to apparatus, method and computer program product embodiments for online monitoring of remote medical patients by a medical professional using a data processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computers and computer systems are found in a variety of settings in today's society. Computing environments and networks may be found at home, at work, at school, in government, and in other settings. Computers and computer systems, including associated data storage, are increasingly being utilized to lower costs, increase productivity, provide security, and a host of other functions.
In the medical industry, the resources of medical professionals are increasingly spread in a variety of areas. In addition, demand for care has increased, while the supply, particularly of primary care physicians, has not. As a result, an alternative mechanism to meet medical need, such as providing contact with medical professionals for regular checkups, is needed. This alternative mechanism would help the medical professional better manage the increasing demand on their available resources, principally time, and allow for greater access to care for more patients. Currently, an effort is underway to facilitate medical consultations using computers and computing systems. This current effort, as of yet, has not fully addressed the need.